


Garrison Lives

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Everybody Lives, Fluff, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at life for the clone troopers as the war ends in a happier galaxy far, far away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garrison Lives

**Author's Note:**

> A shout-out to my lovely Ilyena_Sylph for working out these ideas! And I strongly encourage ANYONE who reads this to share ideas for what their favorite troops do!

The first garrison compound was the joint project of Anakin Skywalker and Plo Koon. The elder Master had visited the Knight in his home on Naboo, purportedly just to meet the twins, but with a purpose that Anakin quickly espoused as his own. Plo remained as the guest of the Skywalker-Naberrie household for a week before both men went to the lot of temporary buildings and tents that was the 501st garrison site.

"Rex!" Anakin's bellow had the man coming down from a ship… and Ahsoka from under it… to meet with him. He almost rolled his eyes; if his padawan couldn't be found with the babies, trying to encourage them to play Feather Push already, she was in the middle of the men.

Granted, he had been pretty captivated by his twins too, and not teaching her as much as he probably ought to be.

"Generals Skywalker and Koon," Rex said formally, wiping his hands on the towel Ahsoka chucked at him.

"Hey, Skyguy; Master Plo," Ahsoka said, bouncing over to see what her master was holding. 

"Captain Rex; Lil 'Soka," Plo greeted. 

"We've got plans worked out, plans for how to build a permanent garrison for the units," Anakin said, popping the data pad to display in tri-dimensional detail, showing the outside first.

"Taking into account that nearly all _Vod'e_ require the company of at least one other, but sometimes in full groups of their batches," Plo said, "we decided the interior walls needed to be on tracks, so the individual living spaces can expand or contract as needed." He tapped the controls to demonstrate that, watching Rex's face light up… and Ahsoka's.

"Large community rooms, real cooking spaces, a med unit, and the upper floor to be designed for potential children," Anakin told them, feeling something warm inside as he felt Rex struggle with just what they had crafted. "You alright, Rex?" he asked, kind of amused, but also wanting his Captain to process it.

"Fine, sir… just… " and the soldier waved a hand at the plans as they moved to a sliding view of the planned features. "All for us?"

Ahsoka shifted to get a hand on his shoulder in reassurance. 

"Yeah, Rex. All for the _Vod'e_ , for all they gave, for the cost… and it can't begin to repay what we owe you," Anakin told him.

"Exactly," Plo agreed, folding his hands in front of him and making a gesture of respect.

+++++

Obi-Wan was accustomed to the sound of a child when he entered the garrison on Stewjon. He was freshly back from an extended negotiation, keeping Queen Breha Organa safe on a rare mission away from Alderaan. Bail had asked for him specifically, and of course he'd gone.

The only thing was, the child he was accustomed to hearing was being answered and echoed by more youngling voices. He didn't think any of his men had been looking to adopt more Ryloth orphans…

…and then he saw them, all human, a bit older than their little Numa, but none older than he'd been on Melida/Daan. They were wearing, by and large, old sets of blacks that had been cut down and cleverly stitched. Idly, he didn't envy the seamstresses; those uniforms were made of a rugged, damage resistant material.

"Cody?" he called, walking for the office they had insisted he maintain inside their garrison compound. By the time he reached it, the commander was at the door, entering with him.

"Good to see you home, Obi-Wan," Cody told him, finally having accepted that his General wanted him to use names, not ranks, even outside the bedroom.

"Good to be here." He then gestured to the recreational room. "Younglings?"

"Well, sir, there was an incident when Wooley and some of the men were exploring the city. Turf war between two youngling squads, apparently."

"Gangs, Cody. They're called gangs."

"Yes, well… the one gang was completely outnumbered, so Wooley and his brothers decided it was unfair and joined in." Cody looked proud of his men for that, and Obi-Wan agreed, only…

"And yet the gang appears to be here?" he guided, leading Cody to shrug.

"Once they'd chased the other gang off, sir, Wooley realized the younglings would just be at a risk for reprisal, and they needed training anyhow. So he brought them back." 

Obi-Wan counted in his head to ten in Mando'a, then in Twi'leki. Finally, he spoke. "Back?"

"As children of the clan, sir," Cody told him, and Obi-Wan just sighed. He'd have to see if any family existed to make claims, but it appeared the 212th had adopted a squad of younglings. Or gang, as he'd corrected Cody.

+++++

The adoption of young ones seemed to be hard-wired into a handful of troopers in every legion, but then there were ones like Wolffe.

If pressed, Wolffe would insist he had younglings: his brothers. Plo would merely nod and hide his amusement. He accepted every orphan the 104th and the 127th brought home with them, treating them all fondly. If Wolffe chose to keep himself separated, then so be it.

Which was one reason Plo was quite surprised to come home from a Council meeting to find Wolffe on couch in the recreational room, a small Nikto of the Kajain'sa'Nikto variety curled on his chest. Plo settled in a nearby chair, waiting until Wolffe opened his eyes to look at him.

"I thought, _ad_ , you had decided you weren't taking on a youngling to train and raise."

Wolffe's grimace was at odds with the way his hands moved to hold the small one closer to his chest, protective of her.

"I figured if she'd been good enough to snag my blaster and get two meters away with it, the least I could do was help train her better," the Commander answered gruffly. "Her clan was killed during the Separatist attack on the colony she was living on. I checked."

"Very well. I know she is in good hands." Plo rose to leave them to their rest, more than slightly amused.

+++++

"So which one of you is matching the armor to the other?" one of the brothers called out, and there was an answering laugh from both the pair working on a new set for the woman.

"It's not like I have any right to the eyes, and I've got enough blue on me, guys," she answered, getting a long laugh. "I think we can get by with mismatched armor."

"It's good enough I'm getting her to consent to the armor, brothers. Don't make her go back on the deal!" the man at the center of the teasing said, a smile on his lips as he said it.

Blue eyes were snapping over the friendly assortment of men, and the one Togruta at the center, while his ears filled him in on something he hadn't known was happening right under his eyes. He held his tongue, just walking further into the rec room, slowly making people aware of him. After the second trooper caught sight of him and went to attention out of habit, he just flicked his hand out, declining the honor.

"Working on armor, Ahsoka?" he asked evenly when he knew the group around the work table had taken notice of him.

"Skyguy!" She smiled radiantly at him, snatching up the datapad that was beside the armor pieces. "You want to check over my sensor designs, see if I left anything out?"

Rex's eyes narrowed, but he didn't say the thought on his mind. They'd gone over the likely needs with a fine tooth comb for a ten-day before settling on this design, but the General could, possibly notice something they had missed.

"Sure, Snips. Office?"

Ahsoka was a bit concerned at the tone, but she went along, taking the datapad. The men dispersed back to what they had been doing, since the entertainment of razzing the couple was over for the minute.

"What's wrong, Skyguy?" Ahsoka asked, as the door closed behind them. She moved some of her tools off the corner of the desk, perching on it as Anakin took the chair. He looked at her, blinking as he realized his shock at the conversation wasn't registering with her as why he was upset.

"How long's this … whatever that was, been going on?"

Ahsoka's eyes flared, and then her lips set in a decided frown. "First, whatever that was happens to be enjoying a little time with my boyfriend and our brothers. Second, what do you mean 'whatever that was'? And third, I'm really not sure I like the way you're questioning my choices in my personal life."

Anakin ran his flesh hand over his face; he hadn't come down here to get in an argument with his padawan. But he hadn't been prepared to see them blatantly a couple, if all the men were teasing them over matching armor. "Ahsoka," he began. "Why didn't you tell me you were seeing someone? Seeing Rex, of all people?"

The young woman just stared at him. Ever since the war had mostly ended, except for a few missions to root out Seppies when a world petitioned to be in the Republic, Anakin had been pretty busy with his kids, and she was part of both his household as well as the nominal head of the 501st. In name, he was their General, but mostly, she took them out on the missions that they were needed on.

"I haven't been exactly subtle about it, Anakin." Her using his name, as he'd used hers, was more than enough to let the man know she wasn't happy with him. "We've been friends forever, and he decided he was tired of seeing me going dancing with every vod but him about three months after I had my eighteenth name day." She glared at him then as his eyes got stormy. "You don't get to judge me on this, Master! I'm as professional as I need to be on missions, and I am perfectly capable of doing my duty no matter the risks involved!"

The vehemence in her voice showed him, more than anything else, that this was a threshold that, if he crossed it, would cost him his padawan. She was more than ready for the Trials, had been recommended to it twice, even. She always refused, claiming to have more to learn. And Anakin didn't want to let go of her.

Maybe he should have seen it.

"I'm sorry, Snips," he said, rather than let this be a fight.

In the next instant, she was glued to him, almost overbalancing the chair, but he didn't care, wrapping his arms around her.

"It's okay, Skyguy. You're busy. I get that. I just… you read lekku pretty decently for a half-speechless person. I'm stunned you didn't see it." She settled back, slipping their contact to just holding his hands. "Try and be happy for me. I get to do this inside an Order that understands people need family. Because you paved the way."

"I did, didn't I?" He smirked at her. "Do me a favor, though. If you two decide to get married, tell me before you do it? I'd like to be there."

She laughed. "We're leaving that until after the formal clan declarations, but I will." 

+++++

Wolffe was not amused to come back off a mission as security for a Senatorial delegation to find an immature tusk cat sprawled out with Keelie, his chosen child. 

She had not wished to keep the only name she had known; it was an epithet of dishonor, and left Wolffe wishing he could line up whomever had inflicted it on her. When Boost commented that she looked a little like Jedi Ima-Gun Di, the girl had asked for a story, and that was how she chose to be Keelie, named for Commander Keeli.

Now, though, as he stared at the carnivore with its paws on (and claws so close to) Keelie, he thought he might very well lose what was left of his temper at every brother in sight.

"I thought I said no pets?!" he snapped, his voice rolling through the building.

"You're outranked, Commander," one of the brothers called back. "The General brought the cat in, a gift from Naboo's Senator, for her."

Wolffe grumbled about it, but he just went to put his gear away, shortly followed by Keelie and the damned cat.Trust his General to put a predator at his granddaughter's beck and call, just to make Wolffe's life harder.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Corellian Force of Nature](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10252895) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly)
  * [Excitable Youngling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172302) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly)




End file.
